


Emotion In Motion

by Moonbeam (luvsbitca)



Series: Changing The Course Of My Fortunes [2]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Outtakes from another story, Sex...sex...sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsbitca/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion To – Recovery, Redemption and Romance</p><p>The sexual outtakes from 'Recovery, Redemption and Romance' though you can probably read without having read that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Learning You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** – I don't own anything, just a poor relief teacher/uni student. But oh the fun that could be had if I did. I really, really don't own the quote at the start.
> 
> As promised I have separated out the dirty bits and here they are, there will be more of them…they amuse me.  
> Title from a quote _"Sex is emotion in motion."_ – Mae West
> 
> This shall be always marked complete and I will update as it RR&R calls for it.

**Emotion In Motion  
** by Moonbeam

 **/ / / Learning You \ \ \** \- Follows [Chapter 26 of RR&R – What Words Do Not Express](http://archiveofourown.org/works/622201/chapters/1243870)

Thorin nodded and grabbed the last scone from the plate before he walked Bilbo back to the bed and pressed the hobbit down onto his soft quilt.

Bilbo smiled up at Thorin as the dwarf followed him onto the sheets. They kissed, slowly, exploring each other until Thorin knew the shape of Bilbo's mouth and Bilbo knew how to make Thorin's fingers clutch at whichever part of Bilbo he was holding at the time. Bilbo couldn't help his excitement, couldn't push down his desire, and he knew that the longer they kissed the less that Thorin could mistake the hardness against his hip for anything else until Thorin shifted and pressed his own erection to the soft skin of Bilbo's thigh.

Bilbo pushed at the material of Thorin's smallclothes, all he wore to bed, so that he could glide his fingers along the soft skin at the base of Thorin's spine. Thorin pressed closer, ever closer, making sure that Bilbo could feel the press of his excitement firmly. Bilbo wanted to strip the dwarf off and kiss every little bit of skin that he could find but he didn't want to push, he wasn't sure if he was even ready for more than simply being naked with Thorin, pressed together and panting and coming. Bilbo knew the way that males could lay together, not that he had ever done it. But he definitely did not want to be a tease, he was not sure what Thorin would be expecting.

Thorin pulled his mouth away from Bilbo's to look down at the hobbit. Bilbo panted at the sudden rush of air – his chest heaving against Thorin.

"You are thinking too hard," Thorin said. "I feel like you are not paying attention sometimes."

Bilbo licked his lips and stared at Thorin's neck. "I…um…"

Thorin pulled a little farther away and looked at Bilbo carefully. "Tell me what is wrong."

Bilbo nodded. "I am not sure how far you want to go and…I have never done… _that_."

"That?"

"That thing that two men do together."

Thorin pulled him closer for a kiss. "Whatever you want to do is what will make me happy, I have no desire to push you. And I have never done _that_ either so we can take it slowly and learn together."

Bilbo grinned and pulled Thorin back for another kiss. "I want to look at you."

Thorin smiled. "You have looked at me before, Bilbo."

"Not like this."

Thorin smiled and nodded before he slid his own hands under the material of Bilbo's shirt. "Then I should like to look on you as well, Bilbo. I have only ever been gifted fleeting glances of your very nice body."

Bilbo looked up at him with surprise. "Very nice, when you are so very muscled and solid, with that lovely patch of hair and I'm just a hairless, pale hobbit?"

"A very handsome hobbit," Thorin said pushing the material up and off Bilbo's body. He threw the material as far away as he could and pushed up to look down at Bilbo. "I like your hairless chest and the softness of your middle, you are very lovely to my eyes, Bilbo Baggins."

Thorin leaned down and pressed a series of soft, little kisses all over Bilbo's chest and down to the thin line of hair below his navel. Bilbo pulled the dwarf's heavy body back up until he was settled between Bilbo's thighs, their erections pressed together and Bilbo kissed Thorin as they moved against one another.

Thorin rolled until Bilbo was on top of him instead, grabbing the hobbit's hips and helped set them a rhythm that had Bilbo panting against his mouth as they tried to kiss. Suddenly Bilbo pulled away, his chest heaving as he settled on Thorin's thighs.

"What?" Thorin panted out.

"I want to see you," Bilbo said and tugged Thorin's smallclothes up and over Thorin's length until the deep red member was bobbing softly in the candlelight. Bilbo licked his lips and Thorin moaned beneath him, he reached up to pull Bilbo down for a kiss. He licked wetly into Bilbo's mouth as Bilbo wrapped a hand around Thorin's length and started to move. Thorin arched into the bed and away from Bilbo's mouth letting out a grasp of need.

"Please," Thorin said. "I need to feel you against me."

Bilbo nodded and attempted to remove his own pants alone but had no coordination for it. Thorin pushed his hand away, grabbed his hips, and flipped them. He loomed over Bilbo, shoving the pants down quickly and then folding his body down until he could wrap his mouth around the very head of Bilbo's penis.

"Thorin!" Bilbo gasped looking down at Thorin's lips stretched around him. He felt his entire body flood with heat at the sight. Thorin looked up at him and then he moved his mouth down until he could swallow the full length of Bilbo's erection.

Thorin worked Bilbo, used his lips and tongue and just a hint of teeth until Bilbo screamed out his name and flooded Thorin's mouth with the heavy taste of salt and release. Bilbo was panting on the bed, feeling utterly hot and sticky as Thorin crawled up next to him and collected the hobbit against his chest. Bilbo wasn't sure how long it took him to come back to himself but when he did he could feel Thorin, still hard, pressed along his side.

Bilbo turned over and wrapped his hand around Thorin, he wanted to do more but every single one of his bones felt utterly gelatinous so he worked Thorin into a panting mess with his hand, thinking about the times that he had done this to himself, trying to see what Thorin liked. Thorin dug his fingers into Bilbo's hip at the twist of the hobbit's wrist and grunted out his name when Bilbo worked Thorin's pulsing head.

"Bilbo, please," Thorin said. "Harder."

Bilbo tightened his grip, worked harder and faster until Thorin opened his mouth silently and came all over Bilbo's hand and stomach. Bilbo dropped down next to Thorin and they both lay there, still touching all along their sides as they caught their breaths.

Bilbo did not want to move but he stood and went to the bathroom for a wet cloth. He cleaned them both off and took the cloth back into the bathroom. When he came back Thorin had pulled the quilt back so that Bilbo could crawl between the soft, cambric sheets. As soon as he was settled Thorin tugged him close and covered them with the other bedclothes and their quilt.

"This is snuggling," Bilbo said, warm and comfortable in Thorin's arms.

Thorin moved his head for a kiss. "And that was a kiss, happy?"

"Utterly," Bilbo said with a yawn and they both settled down to nap; their bodies wholly worn out.

**/ / /**

 


	2. Better Than Scones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short little thing to say Happy Valentine's to all the lovely people who read and comment or show their love for this story (and obviouslyRR&R). I appreciate it so much, thank you!

**/ / /** **Better Than Scones \ \ \** Follows Chapter 27 of RR&R – An Interlude To Catch A Thief

_"But what about the scones?"_

_"The door is locked, the scones are safe," Thorin said and Bilbo felt as though he were being stalked as he started to back away from Thorin. His knees hit the bed and Bilbo knew he had been caught. So he climbed up onto the bed and pulled Thorin in for a lovely kiss._

Thorin began to undo the buttons down the front of Bilbo's shirt, no, his shirt. The sight of the hobbit wearing Thorin's shirt made his cock throb. Thorin rubbed himself against Bilbo's thigh as he trailed down the slowly opening shirt with his mouth and teeth. He made sure to leave some marks, stopping between the muscles of Bilbo's pectorals to suck at the hobbit's soft, silky skin until Bilbo writhed underneath him and clutched at his hair. When Thorin pulled away there was a brilliant red mark on Bilbo creamy skin.

"Are you marking my skin, King Thorin?" Thorin thrust down against Bilbo without a thought. "Oh, do you like that?"

Thorin nodded and continued down until he reached Bilbo's belly button, he swirled his tongue there and nipped at the skin below. Thorin didn't undo the rest of the buttons, leaving Bilbo's hardness hidden from his view even though it was tenting the shirt, Thorin's shirt. Thorin tucked his hand under the material and cupped Bilbo's scrotum, he rolled his balls in his hand, watching his movements under his own shirt while he was touching Bilbo and felt a great swell of need. He dragged his eyes away and looked at Bilbo's face. The hobbit had his face twisted away from Thorin and buried in the dwarf's pillow.

Thorin moved his fingers back, pressed into the space behind Bilbo's balls and made the hobbit's head flick around until he locked eyes on Thorin.

"Please, Thorin," Bilbo said and Thorin began to move his fingers in circles along that sensitive skin. Hard and then soft, firm and then barely touching. "Thorin…"

The dwarf smiled down at him and then used his other hand to wrap his shirt around Bilbo's cock and begin jerking him off. He dropped his head down and wet the material stretched taut over the hobbit's head making Bilbo jerk in his hand. Thorin sat back to watch Bilbo as he worked his cock, twisting and squeezing and never letting up on the sensitive skin behind his balls until he knew that Bilbo was close and then he cupped the hobbit's sack and massaged until the hobbit's entire body bowed and he came hard his eyes locked on Thorin who continued to work him through his orgasm.

Thorin lifted up onto his knees and began to strip his own cock. He worked himself hard while he looked down at Bilbo, laid out, spent, panting after his orgasm, watching Thorin as he jacked himself. Bilbo was still wrapped in Thorin's shirt and with a great grunt Thorin came painting the hobbit's chest with his come, Bilbo's name rolling repeatedly through his head. Thorin looked down at the mess he had made on Bilbo and felt it to his bones. He knew he didn't own the hobbit but looking at his seed covering Bilbo made him feel like he had just claimed Bilbo for his own.

"Come down here and kiss me," Bilbo said. "Now that you have made such a mess of me."

"I like you when you are a mess."

"You like it because it's your mess," Bilbo said running a finger through the come low on his belly where it was a mixture of them both. "Our mess."

Bilbo lifted the finger up to Thorin's mouth and smeared the ejaculate there. Thorin flicked out his tongue and pulled Bilbo's finger into his mouth. Bilbo moaned and bucked under Thorin. Thorin dragged two fingers from the base of Bilbo's cock up to the mark that Thorin had made earlier. Bilbo grabbed his wrist and shoved the fingers into his mouth sucking on them until they were clean.

"Fuck," Thorin breathed out watching him. His cock gave an almighty twitch but there was no way he could grow again now. Tonight…tonight he would make such a mess of them both. Thorin cleaned Bilbo off with the ruined shirt and then curled his body around the hobbit's. They couldn't sleep, they would need to rise soon and go about their days but for now he tucked Bilbo in and buried his nose in the hobbit's hair.

**/ / /**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not technically Valentine's Day anymore but it is where some of you are so…enjoy!


	3. Making Up Is Better With Love

**/ / / Making Up Is Better With Love \ \ \** \- Is the beginning of [Chapter 36 of RR&R - Clearing The Air](../../../622201/chapters/1585987)

"Good morning," Bilbo said with a smile and pulled back from Thorin's lips to make his way down Thorin's neck, nipping at the skin there being careful to leave marks as he went. He knew Thorin liked to leave his mark – show every dwarf that Bilbo had chosen him and Bilbo needed Thorin to feel the same until he could follow through on Fíli's plan and make his statement public and permanent. Bilbo lapped at the salty skin between Thorin's collarbones causing the dwarf to suck in air and give Bilbo more skin to lick. Bilbo nipped at the skin just beneath and then moved down, laving the left nipple and nipping at the right. He could feel the weeping head of Thorin's cock against the soft skin of his belly. Bilbo continued down even as Thorin's fingers attempted to grasp his shoulders and pull him further up.

"Bilbo, come up here."

"No," Bilbo said breathing into the skin above Thorin's belly button. Bilbo continued down and licking at the line of Thorin's hip, licking at the place where groin met cock and then swirling his tongue around the base of Thorin's erection. Thorin threaded his fingers into Bilbo's hair catching at the curls but he did not push.

Bilbo lapped at the tip, savouring the salty taste of Thorin before he sealed his mouth over Thorin's head. He loved to do this, he loved the heaviness on his tongue and the fullness in his mouth and he took as much of Thorin's cock into his mouth as he could. Thorin bucked up at the sensation, his cock nudging at the back of Bilbo's throat and Bilbo hummed as Thorin attempted to pat the hobbit's head in apology.

Bilbo watched from under his eyes and smiled when he saw Thorin's hand grip the headboard. Thorin realised Bilbo was watching and he smiled breathlessly as his face darkened and he bit down hard on his lower lip. Bilbo sucked at Thorin and then stopped, allowed his mouth to go slack and then licked at the flesh in his mouth, he alternating, changed, moved his mouth until just the bulbous head was inside and he could flick his tongue at the slit.

Bilbo thought about Thorin inside of his body instead of just inside of his mouth. He thought about being stretched around Thorin, and he wanted it, he wanted it now but he knew they were not ready. Sex was important to hobbits and Bilbo could wait, he could wait until he had the cake and then he would slick Thorin up and ride him, then he would ask his dwarf to give him everything. Bilbo stopped playing, stopped toying and suckled hard at Thorin's head until the dwarf arched and grunted out a warning that Bilbo did not want or need. Thorin's taste flooded Bilbo's mouth and the only thought in his head was the memory of Thorin saying those words to him the night before. Thorin loved him and he had said it. Bilbo swallowed everything Thorin gave him, licking at the fluid that had escaped until Thorin was clean. Then Bilbo sat up, the blankets draped over his shoulders as Bilbo looked down at Thorin's blissed out face.

Thorin smiled at him and Bilbo reached into his pants.

"No," Thorin said gripping Bilbo's wrist firmly. "Just…wait."

Bilbo nodded and laid down next to Thorin to curl into his side. Thorin was warmer than normal against him and the sweat on his skin made the candlelight catch on the hair of his chest. Bilbo's erection did not abate in the time it took Thorin to catch his breath, in the time it took him to curl up and over Bilbo, covering his body and sliding his hand between Bilbo's pants and skin.

Thorin wrapped his hand around Bilbo's penis.

"Did you mark my neck?" Thorin asked breathing into Bilbo's ear.

Bilbo nodded. He felt surrounded, Thorin was above him and holding him and Bilbo felt utterly covered by him. He changed his mind, when they had the cake he wanted to have Thorin take him like this – surrounding him as he filled him.

"Are you marking me as yours?"

"Yes," Bilbo said. "You are mine."

Thorin moved suddenly, Bilbo's pants were tugged down and Thorin swallowed the entire length of Bilbo down. It took only a moment, engulfed in Thorin and heat and perfection for Bilbo to scream out his King's name and come down his throat.

"Oh, Aulë that was…thank you."

Thorin kissed him and he curled into Bilbo's side. He tugged the blankets over them and they held one another.

"You never need to thank me for that," Thorin said.

Bilbo flushed and pulled Thorin down into a kiss. "It just seemed like the right thing to do."

They lapsed into silence and drifted back into sleep together. Sometime later Bilbo woke up and slipped out of bed to make them breakfast. When he came back Thorin was still snoring quietly and Bilbo reclaimed his place and nudged Thorin until the dwarf woke up.

"Breakfast," Bilbo said and they threw themselves at the food. When they were done Bilbo placed the tray on the table by his bed.

"It is still early," Thorin said tugging Bilbo closer and kissing him.

There was a knock on the door and Bilbo pulled himself away from Thorin to answer it, he returned moments later with two pieces of parchment in his hands.

"Who was at the door?" Thorin asked.

"Your sister," Bilbo said. "This is a list of people you should apologise to for your behaviour yesterday, and this," Bilbo looked at the longer list. "Is a list of topics we should discuss before leaving the room…"

/ / /


	4. Worship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised. Thank you to everyone who is sticking around with me on this!

**/ / / Worship \ \ \** Occurs towards the end of [Chapter 37 of RR&R – Thorin's Announcement](../../622201/chapters/1885744)

After the hearty meal and scones Thorin took all of the plates into the kitchen and then tugged Bilbo over to the bed.

"It is still early," Bilbo said, though he smiled and allowed Thorin to pull him along.

"It is not early for us," Thorin said firmly, and turned them so that Bilbo's back was to the bed.

Bilbo smiled and tugged at the back of Thorin's neck so that the dwarf was just the right height for kissing. Thorin pressed in, invading Bilbo's mouth as he pushed the hobbit back until the bed pressed into Bilbo's thighs and he wanted nothing more than to be pressed into the soft mattress by Thorin's weight. Bilbo climbed onto the bed, tugging Thorin with him. They settled together and continued to kiss, fighting for dominance.

Thorin lifted himself off Bilbo and looked down at him.

"Is everything well?" Bilbo asked, curling his hand around Thorin's cheek.

"Better than I could express," Thorin said.

He bent down to kiss Bilbo – demanding entrance to his mouth. Bilbo pushed his hand around the back of Thorin's neck and tugged the dwarf closer as he twisted his head around and opened up to Thorin. Thorin's lips quirked against Bilbo and then the dwarf was devouring Bilbo, his tongue, teeth, and lips working to strip away all of the hobbit's senses. Bilbo curled one of his legs up and over Thorin's bent knee trying to get closer to him. He wanted Thorin's weight pressing him down – he wanted to press his rapidly growing erection against Thorin – he needed more.

Thorin tugged Bilbo's arms from around him and dragged his lips away. Bilbo groaned in disappointment but Thorin smiled down at him and then moved his mouth to the side and kissed the arch of Bilbo's cheekbone, the soft skin of his cheek, the hinge of his jaw, and then the skin behind his ear. Bilbo arched under Thorin, at the press of bristles to the soft skin near his ear. Not that he could move very far with Thorin holding him down but it brought their bodies deliciously together.

"Tonight, you are mine," Thorin whispered into his ear. "I aim to show you just how much I want you."

Bilbo flushed at the words and then moaned as Thorn began to nibble on his ear. "Thorin…let me touch you."

"When you touch me," Thorin said, switching to the other side of Bilbo's neck and licking, nibbling, kissing his way up from shoulder to ear. "I forget to please you."

"I am always pleased when we are in bed together," Bilbo said, smiling widely. "As you well know."

Thorin shook his head. "No, tonight is about you."

Bilbo was about to protest when Thorin moved up and took his mouth again. Thorin left no room for protests, or even thinking, he swiftly pushed Bilbo until the hobbit had no option but to struggle against the hold on his wrists so that he could try and touch Thorin. At that moment there was nothing he wanted more than to touch the Dwarf King. Thorin left his mouth behind and kissed his way down the line of Bilbo's neck, pausing to lick at the bump of his adam's apple. Bilbo craned his head down but Thorin pulled his head back and continued down to the hollow between Bilbo's collarbones instead of meeting him for a kiss.

"Damn you, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin stopped licking at the soft skin of Bilbo's neck and looked up at Bilbo with a wicked smile. Bilbo groaned and Thorin let go of his arms so that he could begin unbuttoning Bilbo's shirt. Bilbo reached out for Thorin, sliding one hand into his hair and trying to tug him back up so that he could kiss the dwarf but Thorin moved until he was resting on the top of Bilbo's thighs and was even further away from Bilbo. Bilbo glared at him.

Thorin finished tugging off Bilbo's shirt and then moved over the hobbit's body. He started at one side of Bilbo's collarbone and then bit his way into the centre and back out along the other side.

"I wish I could mark you as my own," Thorin mumbled quietly. Bilbo had a feeling he was not supposed to have been able to hear it. He thought of Fíli's words and smiled as with a sharp nip he was pulled forcibly back to the moment when Thorin took one of his nipples between his teeth.

"Thorin!"

"Mmmm?" Thorin asked around the hardened nub.

Bilbo buried his left hand in Thorin's hair. He wanted to touch Thorin but he understood this desire to spend time giving your partner pleasure. He always wanted to make Thorin feel amazing things and even though he wanted to wrap himself around the dwarf and move until they both came apart he always wanted to give Thorin what he wanted. Especially tonight, especially now, when Thorin had been so odd when they had been outside of the mountain. He stroked his fingers through Thorin's hair and smiled down at the dwarf as he moved to the other nipple and pulled the whole circle of skin around it into his mouth – sucking firmly. One of Thorin's hands slipped into Bilbo's other one, their fingers intertwining while his free hand slipped down over the soft curve of Bilbo's belly. Thorin seemed strangely fixated on the soft, somewhat flabby skin. It was normal for a hobbit to have that little belly though dwarves, bar Bombur, seemed unlikely to have one.

Thorin started down Bilbo's body, kissing the line of his stomach until he reached Bilbo's bellybutton, rubbing his beard against the skin and eliciting a moan from the hobbit. Thorin used his beard against the sensitive skin of his abdomen making the muscles and skin twitch.

"Thorin…" Bilbo pleaded.

"Patience," Thorin advised. Then he pressed a kiss to Bilbo's abdomen before sucking a mark into the skin over the hobbit's hip. Bilbo bucked at the sensation and then Thorin's large, hot hand wrapped around Bilbo's erection. Bilbo bucked up into Thorin's hand and it yanked the dwarf's lips away from his skin. Bilbo opened his mouth to apologise when Thorin's hand fell away and was replaced by the hot, wet suction of his mouth instead. Bilbo bucked again and then apologised even as Thorin's hand began to stroke his base. Thorin pulled back to lick Bilbo's head, lapping at the top like a cooked lolly while Bilbo tried to keep his hips still and he looked up at the material over their bed. Thorin pressed his mouth farther down – swallowing until his throat closed around Bilbo's head.

"Aulë," Bilbo panted out. He tightened his grip on Thorin's hand within his. He gripped the patchwork quilt beneath him with his other hand and reminded himself to breathe.

Bilbo thought he was going to come quickly but Thorin pulled back, dropped his head down, took one of his balls into his mouth and rolled it around on his tongue. Bilbo couldn't help but look down at Thorin, seeing his grey flecked hair spread around his groin like a curtain with Thorin looking up at him while he switched and pulled Bilbo entire sack into his mouth. Bilbo moaned out his enjoyment of the move and wriggled his toes without meaning to. Thorin let go of Bilbo's scrotum to take his cock deep again.

Bilbo closed his eyes and attempted to keep his orgasm from overtaking him.

Thorin pulled off. "Stop. Whatever you are doing, stop."

"I…" Bilbo started, unable to catch his breath.

"I want you here with me. I want you to feel everything I am doing to you and if that means you spend your pleasure down my throat then I would welcome it."

Bilbo flushed and moaned before nodding.

Thorin looked Bilbo in the eye for another long moment and then dropped his head down so that he could swallow the hobbit's painfully hard erection again. Thorin's tongue twirled around the bulk of Bilbo's cock even as he sucked at the flesh in his mouth. Bilbo panted out something he couldn't control and warned Thorin. The dwarf sucked harder, pulled more of Bilbo into his mouth until his nose was pressed into Bilbo's abdomen. Thorin's finger trailed over Bilbo's scrotum, and behind, running firmly along his perineum before pressing firmly into the puckered flesh of Bilbo's entrance without breaching him.

Bilbo twisted and yelped and came, and came, down Thorin's throat while the dwarf continued to rub his thumb against Bilbo forcing the hobbit beyond the pleasure he had been feeling. Thorin's mouth left him when he made a whimpering noise at the over simulation. Bilbo collapsed back into the bed breathing too fast. He felt like his entire body was running too fast and he couldn't drag enough air in. Bilbo reached out for Thorin with one hand and the dwarf caught his hand and leaned over to kiss him. Bilbo's lips clung to Thorin's and even though he still could not drag in enough air he didn't want Thorin to pull away when he finally did.

Thorin climbed up onto his knees at Bilbo's side before taking his pleasure with his own hand while Bilbo was still attempting to catch his own breath. Bilbo watched as Thorin's eyes never left his even as the dwarf's body tightened and he came against Bilbo's stomach.

**/ / /**


	5. For The First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really as smutty as intended but this is what my muse demanded.

**/ / / For The First Time \ \ \**

Bilbo sighed into the kiss and tried to keep his wits to himself. Yet there was no way to hold against the assault of Thorin's hands on him, hot and demanding, nor the press of his lips and bite of his teeth. He finally wrenched his mouth away gasping for breath. Thorin's lips were immediately upon his neck, sucking marks into the hobbit's skin to the beat of his heart.

"Thorin, please," Bilbo begged, not sure if he needed more or wished for reprieve.

"Anything for you, my Bilbo," Thorin promised, hitching Bilbo up higher so that hobbit's toes no longer felt the ground and his cock was pressed firmly to Thorin's.

"You," Bilbo begged, grabbing Thorin's shoulders.

Thorin smiled, pressing kisses to the hobbit's lips, and rocking his hips into Bilbo's.

"Say it again," Thorin begged against Bilbo's collar bone.

"What?" Bilbo asked, digging his fingers into Thorin's shoulders and meeting every thrust of Thorin's hips.

"Your name, tell it to me again," Thorin used the wall behind Bilbo for leverage to rub their bodies against one another again and again until they were panting, their hips moving without thought as they panting into one another's necks.

"Bilbo…B…B…ag-gins, of…Erebor," Bilbo mouthed against Thorin's neck and screamed as Thorin's hand shoved down between them and fondled him to orgasm.

"Yes!" Thorin bellowed coming between them.

The dwarf's knees weakened and he slipped them both down to the ground, holding Bilbo tightly against him. Bilbo returned the hold and closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath when it felt as though his heart would soon beat straight out of his chest.

Bilbo came back to himself when he shifted and his hot back met the cold stone of the wall behind him. He smiled down at Thorin whose head was pressed to his chest.

"Thorin," Bilbo said, running his fingers through the grey-streaked hair of his dwarf.

"Bilbo," Thorin responded, turning his head to press a kiss to Bilbo's wrist.

"You like my new name, Thorin?"

Thorin smiled, his face splitting into a wide grin as he stole a kiss from Bilbo's lips. "I do."

"I shall remember that for the future."

Thorin pulled away and made a face as the material of his smallclothes pulled at his skin.

"Bath first, perhaps?" Bilbo suggested.

Thorin smiled. "You have not seen the bath in these rooms. We shall bath together."

"Is that wise?" Bilbo asked, smiling up at Thorin knowingly.

"No, it is not. But I do not wish to let you go."

"Very well," Bilbo said, standing up. "We shall bath and eat and then you may take me to bed."

Thorin nodded and walked them through to the bathroom where a large, bone white bath took up the length of one wall. It was already filled with water, steam rising from the top and curling into the air before them.

"Biorn was a wonderful addition to our family," Thorin said, kissing Bilbo and walking over to the bath. He stripped down and turned to Bilbo, smiling over his shoulder, before he stepped up and into the large tub.

Bilbo immediately walked over and threw off his jacket when he heard the moan Thorin let out when he was submersed in the water. Thorin watched avidly as Bilbo undressed and then held out a hand towards him. Bilbo slipped down into the hot water and felt it sink into his bones.

"This is amazing," Bilbo said, resting back against Thorin's chest.

"Aye, nothing quite like a hot bath."

Bilbo personally thought it was the relaxation of an orgasm on top of the hot water but he did not care as Thorin wrapped his arms around him and held him close.

Later, Thorin looked down at Bilbo's wrinkled finger tips and reached for the soap, rubbing his hands together and then all over Bilbo – startling the hobbit from the light doze he had slipped into.

"What?" Bilbo said, twisting to look at Thorin.

"You were sleeping a little, my Bilbo."

"In the bath, that is not safe."

"I would not allow any harm to come to you," Thorin said, kissing Bilbo's shoulder.

Bilbo yawned and turned fully to kiss Thorin firmly. "I know that."

"I shall have to keep my eye on you in the future as well."

Bilbo smiled and took the soap from Thorin, returning the favour and rubbing soapy hands through the springy hair on the dwarf's chest, long his long arms, and the span of his smooth, scar-marked back. Thorin returned to cleansing Bilbo's skin, allowing his hands to slip below the surface of the water and catch against Bilbo's soft middle.

"How is this water still hot?" Bilbo asked, pressing into Thorin's hands.

"Fire stones," Thorin explained, washing his hobbit thoroughly.

"I see," Bilbo half-moaned, setting himself to returning the favour.

A few minutes later, cocks half-hard again Bilbo closed his eyes as Thorin poured rinsing water over the hobbit's head and then did the same to himself. Bilbo stepped out of the bath and wrapped himself in a large towel before he threw another one around the dwarf's body. He rubbed at Thorin's skin with a wide smile. Thorin's stomach growled under Bilbo's hand and the hobbit smiled up at his intended.

"I think we should eat before anything else, Thorin."

Thorin nodded and kissed Bilbo on the mouth and then on each cheek. "Then I shall lay you upon our bed and I will take whatever innocence you have left."

"And your innocence?"

"You shall have tomorrow."

Bilbo smiled and took Thorin's hand to walk them both through their warm chambers and into the kitchen – much larger than the one they had had deeper in the mountain.

"Once," Thorin explained, "all dwarves within this mountain ate together every evening in the Great Hall. As the mountain grew so too did the need for dwarves to live more within their chambers. This is one of the first chambers carved from the mountain when my forebears changed their ways of living."

"It is more like the kitchen of a hobbit-hole."

"I know."

Bilbo smiled and pulled the food that Griumma had left for them from the oven. He scooped them both out a large plate and handed them to Thorin before he collected a knife, extra utensils, and his Violet Petal Cake. He went to join Thorin before the fire and sat close by his side as they ate dinner. As soon as Bilbo put down his fork Thorin slipped the plate from his hands.

"Are you in a rush, Thorin?"

"Yes," Thorin said. "For I have waited for this cake for many long moons and I have waited to have you since the moment I saw you. I wish to eat your cake – ask you to bond with me formally, and then take you to bed."

Bilbo flushed, his cock jumping at the thought and stood immediately to collect his cake.

"My Grandmother taught me to make a cake very similar to this when I was but a hobbitling," Bilbo explained. "As I grew I changed the recipe a little until it became the one you are about to eat. With this change it became the very best cake I have made. I knew, upon the first time I tasted it, that I could not make the cake again until I had a hobbit…a dwarf…who I would ask to marry me and share my hobbit-hole for the remainder of our lives. You understand, of course, that that is you and I will never love another. I shall never make this cake for another as I have made it for you and no matter how much you love my scones, and I know you do, Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain, the fact is that this cake is a true expression of the fact that I am now yours in heart, body, and spirit and I ask you to pledge me your heart for me to keep forever, your body for me to pleasure and take pleasure in, and your spirit for when we leave this land for the next I shall still wait for you and love you past death. With this cake, and my words, I make this unbreakable pledge to you. Do you accept all that I offer you, Thorin, son of Thráin?"

Thorin looked at Bilbo with soft eyes – his face slack with something that made Bilbo's chest ache.

"Thorin?"

"I pledge you my axe," Thorin said, gripping Bilbo's hands tightly. "I pledge my sword and my hammer. I pledge my life, my crown, and my honour to you, Bilbo Baggins of Bag-End. I shall mine my mountain to anoint you with jewels and metals and every coin of gold that comes to rest upon my hand will be yours to share. I am yours in heart, body, and spirit as you have asked me, Bilbo, son of Bungo and Bella. All the riches that shall ever be mine to claim will be yours to have and I shall lie with no other, as I shall love no other. When my body has turned to stone and rests within my mountain it shall be you that holds my heart and my eternal love. For all of the days of dwarves you shall be mine as I am yours."

Bilbo swallowed deeply and lunged forward to press his mouth to Thorin's in a hungry, open mouth kiss. His teeth clashed against Thorin's but he did not pull back only moved to press tighter into the dwarf. A dwarf who was not soft and did not weave pretty words but who had twisted every hope that Bilbo had ever had for love into one speech. Thorin's hands were soothing on Bilbo's body, pulling the kiss down from something furious and hard until it was a soft press of lips to lips and Bilbo was able to remember himself and the cake that was waiting for them. He pulled his mouth away from Thorin's and panted as he pressed himself into the chair instead.

"Bilbo?" Thorin asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"That was perfect and I accept," Bilbo said, blushing.

"Then cut me a piece of cake so that I may eat it and in all the ways of hobbit and dwarf we can claim one another."

Bilbo nodded and cut into the cake – a piece for each of them. Thorin took it and Bilbo watched as the dwarf cut into the piece, lifted it to his lips, and tasted the cake. He held his breath while Thorin ate the very first bite of cake and moaned his pleasure. Bilbo couldn't hold back the grin that spread across his face as Thorin immediately went back for another bite.

"This is the best thing I have ever eaten, Bilbo."

Bilbo smiled at him brightly and bit into his own piece of cake, savouring the flavour he had perfected so long ago. He had made the cake a number of times – for himself – planting half of it in his garden in an old hobbit tradition and ensuring that when he finally met Thorin he would have a cake to make that was worthy of him. He, himself, did not so much care if he ate the cake or not but he could feel something shift within him as he watched Thorin savour his slice. All their courting was now behind them and no matter that they were waiting to marry, or bond, until Durin's Day came again they were now pledged to one another and nothing would come between them.

Thorin stopped eating and looked at Bilbo. "You do not enjoy it?"

Bilbo shook his head. "I love you, Thorin, and I now feel comforted that nothing will ever come between us and our future."

Thorin nodded. "We are pledged."

"Finish your cake," Bilbo said, setting his plate on the table. "I am going to make our bed."

"I will help."

"No," Bilbo said, pressing a hand on Thorin's cheek. "Let me do this for you, it is the hobbit way to make a home comfortable and this shall be our home."

Thorin nodded and rested back, allowing Bilbo to make their bed with fresh, clean sheets, and finally he threw a spare quilt over the blankets. Bilbo walked to their bags and searched through until he located their sleeping clothes and took them, and a vial he had purchased when he obtain his mark, to the drawers next to their bed. Just as Bilbo was standing to survey the work done Thorin stepped up behind him and pressed his chest to Bilbo's back.

"Thorin," Bilbo said, reaching back to hold onto the dwarf.

"My Bilbo," Thorin said, pressing kisses along the line of Bilbo's neck, biting at the spot behind Bilbo's ear.

Bilbo moaned for Thorin and tightened his hold. "Will you mark me tonight, Thorin."

"Yes, your body will show the marks that are normally invisible to everyone, the marks that make me yours."

"And me yours," Bilbo finished, pulling away so that he could climb onto the bed.

He turned around and held out a hand for Thorin, asking the dwarf into the bed. Thorin took his hand and climbed up next to Bilbo, pressing his weight into the hobbit's side. Bilbo pulled Thorin into a kiss, licking into his mouth as Thorin's hands ran down his bare chest. Thorin's hands caught on his nipples, rubbing at them roughly before moving his hand down below the band of his small clothes. Bilbo reached down, slipping his hands into the back of Thorin's pants to palm at his backside as they continued to kiss, breathing together as their cocks tightened and their breaths came out as gasps.

"Please," Bilbo moaned into Thorin's mouth, wriggling to get closer to him. Thorin moved, pressing one leg between Bilbo's so that he could rock down into the hobbit's body. Bilbo gripped his backside tighter and rubbed himself against the dwarf's hip. It wasn't enough, Bilbo needed more and he pressed the word more into Thorin's skin again and again as he rolled his hips into a harsh rhythm. Thorin matched every thrust, wanting Bilbo fiercely.

Bilbo pulled Thorin on top of him, wrapping his legs around the bulk of Thorin's dwarfish body and exalting in the weight of Thorin above him.

"I obtained oil in Lisraith," Bilbo told Thorin. "In the Shire, and the towns of Men, it is used to ease the way."

Thorin flushed above him. "I too have the oil that dwarves you for such things."

Bilbo smiled. "One for me and one for you."

Thorin rolled his hips down into Bilbo, rocking his hardness to that of the hobbit. "And tonight, which of us shall need this oil."

"You shall need it," Bilbo said, spreading his legs wider. "To open my body for yours."

Thorin smiled and began kissing his way down Bilbo's body, pressing kisses alongside biting marks, and touching all the skin he could until he reached the line of Bilbo's middle. He kissed the hobbit's belly button smelling soap upon the pale skin.

"You will take your time in this?" Bilbo asked. "When I wish for you to rush."

Thorin shook his head. "I have been waiting too long to take you and make your mine."

"I am my own."

"Yes, but when I press into your body and we are moving together, when we think of nothing but the pleasure of our bodies and the love in our hearts you shall be mine and I yours in a way we have not been before and I have waited for that since I looked upon you in the doorway of a hobbit-hole. I did not think you would be the burglar we needed but I certainly wished to lie with you."

Bilbo smiled and yanked Thorin up to kiss him, licking into the dwarf's mouth as he ran his hands along Thorin's back. The pads of his fingers caught on scars and ribs until finally he thrust his hands below the material of Thorin's smallclothes and grabbed Thorin's backside to hold him in place as Bilbo rocked his body up into the dwarf.

"You attempt to distract me," Thorin panted into Bilbo's ear.

Bilbo nodded and pressed fast, firm kisses along Thorin's neck until he could press his teeth to the soft spot behind the dwarf's ear where he had discovered a weakness that made Thorin moan.

"I do not wish to distract you," Bilbo said, smiling up at Thorin. "I wish to enflame you."

Thorin smiled and rose up above the hobbit. "I am flame and fire and I want you."

Bilbo licked his lips and smiled up at the dwarf.

Thorin reached for the vial and oiled his fingers, and then froze and looked down at the smallclothes still covering Bilbo's hardness. Bilbo laughed at him and pushed them down, kicking them as far away as possible. Then he tucked his stomach in and spread his knees wide to welcome Thorin back between them. Thorin looked down at Bilbo and pressed his forefinger to the hobbit's entrance, circling the pad of his finger around until Bilbo relaxed before him. He pressed deeper, breeching the hobbit with the very tip of his finger and then rocking into him until his finger was deep in Bilbo and he had his first taste of the heat and clutch that he had been thinking on for months. Bilbo moaned at the slide of Thorin's finger out and in, over and over until Bilbo was writhing before the dwarf.

"Another," Bilbo demanded, looking up at Thorin.

"Yes," Thorin said, pulling his fingers from Bilbo and pressing two in, the oil on his fingers smoothing the way but the hobbit still gasped out at the burning press until Thorin's fingers pressed in to the knuckle and he was able to pause, feeling the fluttering of Bilbo's muscles against his fingers.

Bilbo caught Thorin's eyes and smiled. The dwarf pulled his fingers back, working Bilbo's entrance until he could slip a third finger in, spreading them on every other thrust until Bilbo's hole was wet and ready for him. He pulled his fingers from Bilbo and washed them in the basin by the bed before he slicked his dripping length up and crowded down into Bilbo's body.

"Are you ready?" Thorin whispered into the bitten red flesh of Bilbo's neck.

"Yes," Bilbo said, begged, offered. Thorin took his length in hand and pressed his cock into Bilbo. He closed his eyes at the still tight clutch and moaned as he bottomed out, his balls resting tight and hard to Bilbo's body as the hobbit beneath him clenched around his cock tight.

Moments later, Bilbo reached down to curl his hands over Thorin's backside and urged the dwarf to move. Thorin rose above Bilbo and smiled down at his hobbit. The dwarf leaned down and kissed Bilbo, smiling against his lips as the hobbit moaned at the press and friction inside of him. Thorin moved his hand next to Bilbo's head where Bilbo rubbed his cheek against the coarse bristles on his wrist and smiled. Thorin reached down with his other hand and wrapped a hand around Bilbo's thigh before he started to move. He rolled his hips, rocking until he found the place that Kíli had told him about so gleefully. Then he pressed himself down into Bilbo and rocked, rolled, moved until his Bilbo was grabbed at his shoulders tightly, the mouth that had been pressing a kiss to his wrist had turned into a needy bite and Thorin could see no purpose to his life but being here in this moment with Bilbo Baggins of Erebor. Bilbo came first, his heels digging into Thorin's flank as he arched and screamed the dwarf's name up into the very peak of the mountain above them. Thorin stilled and held himself pressed deep within the hobbit's body as Bilbo came between them and his body spasmed around Thorin.

"Thorin," Bilbo gasped, curling his hand into Thorin's hair.

Thorin smiled with difficulty before he started moving again, leaning down to kiss Bilbo as his hips started pistoning.

"Thorin, Thorin," Bilbo moaned on every thrust, wrapping his arms tight around Thorin and holding the dwarf tightly. "Please, Thorin, please, come for me."

Thorin screamed out in Khuzdul and hitched himself up, spending inside of Bilbo who gripped Thorin tight, his blunt nails digging into the dwarf's skin.

"Oh, Aüle," Bilbo groaned, "That feels…Thorin."

"Bilbo," Thorin said, trying to hold his body up and away from squashing the hobbit.

"Let go," Bilbo said, tugging Thorin down.

"I would squash you."

Bilbo laughed and pulled on Thorin until his arms gave way and he sank down into the hobbit's hold. "A welcome weight, my dwarf."

Thorin huffed out a long breath and nodded into Bilbo's neck, pressing a soft kiss to the flesh of his shoulder and then rested. Bilbo held him for several long moments until Thorin's cock returned to normal and the sticky tightness between their bodies had to be dealt with.

Thorin pulled up and away, smiling down at Bilbo as their stomachs pulled apart. Then the dwarf froze. Bilbo smiled up at him.

"Ready?"

Bilbo nodded and Thorin pulled away from his body. He couldn't resist looking down as his cock slid free, there was a sluggish dribble of his own seed mixed with oil that slipped out and Thorin had to lean down and press a kiss to Bilbo's hip. Then he pulled back and away properly. He grabbed Bilbo's hand and pulled him through the chambers and into the bathroom. They bathed and wrapped themselves back into bed clothes.

"I am hungry now," Bilbo said, pulling Thorin down into a kiss.

"Yes, you gave me quite an appetite too, Bilbo."

Bilbo flushed. "I will get us something."

"There are scones."

"And cake."

Thorin turned and looked at the cake. "Yes, there is cake. Would you enjoy it this time?"

"Yes, I believe I would."

"Then if you make us tea, I will cut us cake."

Bilbo smiled. "I did not think you would be such a fan of tea from the way you complained when I first made you drink it."

Thorin grimaced. "That tea was undrinkable."

"It may have been unpleasant to your tastebuds but it was certainly good for you."

"My mother enjoyed tea, and gave me a taste for it. Even if I would not choose it over mead."

Bilbo smiled. "Neither would many a hobbit; myself included. However, tea can be found in the forests and both mead and ale need to be brewed."

Thorin nodded. "One day, we shall have the bees for the best dwarfish mead in any mountain within Middle Earth."

"And until then?"

"And even after I will still enjoy a cup of tea and a scone, or cake, with my hobbit."

Bilbo stood on his tip toes, though his eyebrows gathered together in a frown, and pressed a kiss to Thorin's mouth.

"Bilbo, are you well?"

"A little sore but no worse than is expected from our earlier activities."

"Then you should sit," Thorin said, shepherding Bilbo to one of the chairs. "And I will collect us both some tea."

Bilbo nodded and gingerly sat down. Thorin went into the kitchen to put the pot on to boil water and then pulled the wet blanket from the bed and replaced it with Bilbo's patchwork quilt. Then he made them both tea and they sat before the fire.

"I am so very tired," Bilbo said, yawning into his cup of tea. "But I want some cake before I sleep."

Thorin nodded, already more than one bite into his cake. Bilbo smiled and followed his example, ignoring the desire to move and feel the ache that taking Thorin had created in him. He wanted to revel in it, he wanted to take Thorin back to bed and do it all again. He knew though, with the cake they were eating and the crows that would be dispatched that he would have many opportunities to bask in this feeling again. And create it in Thorin. So, he ate his cake, smiled when Thorin made a point of tidying, and curled himself into bed and his dwarf.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more of this, to match RR&R as time progresses, because I like to write it :)


End file.
